selamat ulang tahun, kak seungwoo
by brooklyntokyo
Summary: jinhyuk menemukan selembar foto yang mengantarkannya pada kenangan tiga tahun lalu, tentang pertemuan pertama, ulang tahun, dan ciuman kecil. [producex101 (victonxup10tion) fanfiction (han seungwoo x lee jinhyuk)]


**selamat ulang tahun, kak seungwoo © heureuxeum**

**han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seungwei/seungyeok]**

**romance**

**rate-T**

**...**

suara sobekan yang terdengar dari perekat yang membungkus kardus menjadi awal dari kegiatan jinhyuk. ia mengelurakan isi kardus ㅡbuku yang sebagian besar ia perlukan untuk pekerjaannyaㅡ lantas menatanya di rak dekat lemari pakaian. pemuda itu bersiul sembari membersihkan rak, menata buku, dan sesekali membuka buku itu untuk memastikan kondisinya.

masih ada sepertiga isi kardus, tapi jinhyuk sudah berhenti untuk menata buku-buku itu. sebab pada salah satu buku, ia menemukan selembar potret. foto yang mengantarkannya pada kenangan tiga tahun yang lalu.

kenangan tentang pertemuan pertama, ulang tahun, dan sebuah ciuman kecil.

...

sejujurnya kala itu bukanlah pertemuan pertama jinhyuk dengan salah satu kakak tingkatnya di kampus. ia pernah bertemu dengan seungwoo di perpustakaan, berbagi meja untuk mengerjakan tugas. di kantin utama saat jinhyuk bercengkerama dengan kawan satu angkatannya dan seungwoo baru kembali dari rapat bersama anggota himpunan mahasiswa. mereka bahkan bertemu di lorong apartemen, sebab keduanya tinggal di gedung yang sama. tapi semua pertemuan itu hanya kebetulan belaka bagi mereka.

namun, kali ini pertemuan keduanya bukan disebabkan kebetulan. kali ini ada unsur kesengajaan. baik dari seungwoo, maupun jinhyuk.

waktu belum terlalu larut saat pemuda lee itu selesai mengerjakan tugas khusus liburan, lantas mengirimnya pada sang dosen tiga jam sebelum batas akhir. sedikit mengumpat sebab sang dosen begitu gigih memberi kelasnya tugas yang harus dikumpulkan di malam natal. jinhyuk lantas termenung di lantai apartemennya yang ia lapisi karpet tipis. di tangannya ada secangkir teh hangat untuk menemani di cuaca dingin sebab sudah masuk musim salju.

tehnya masih tersisa seperempat saat pintu apartemennya diketuk. "sebentar." sahutnya singkat sembari bangkit dan menemui siapapun yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. wajah seungwoo menjadi pemandangan yang ditemui jinhyuk begitu membuka pintu.

"ada apa, kak?"

jinhyuk rasa cukup lama waktu yang dihabiskan seungwoo untuk berpikir. untuk membalas tanya sederhana jinhyuk dengan kalimat tanya lainnya; "boleh aku meminta tolong?"

jinhyuk kira seungwoo akan memintanya untuk membantu mengerjakan tugas. atau membantu membetulkan pipa air mampet ㅡia pernah membantu tetangg apartemennya yang lain, kookheon. atau apapun. entahlah, ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan seungwoo.

karena itu ia tak pernah menyangka seungwoo akan mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk minta tolong ditemani.

"aku sedang berulang tahun hari ini, dan tidak ingin sendirian. tapi tidak bisa pulang, sedangkan aku tidak mungkin meminta keluargaku untuk datang," ada jeda yang diberi seungwoo. ia menghela napas. "penghuni apartemen yang lain sudah pulang untuk libur natal. meski tidak semua, diantara mereka yang tidak pulang, aku hanya tahu kau saja," seungwoo mendongak, jinhyuk bisa melihat tatapan memohon yang terselip diantara binar mata seungwoo ㅡyang harus jinhyuk akui sangat indah. "apa ... apa kau mau menemaniku malam ini?"

jinhyuk ingat ia hanya mengangguk tipis. tak mengeluarkan kata apapun, tapi berhasil membuat seungwoo memberikan senyum cerah hingga matanya menyabit. "terima kasih, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk menjamu teman." jinhyuk terkekeh. ia menutup pintu apartemennya setelah mengambil beberapa barang ㅡdompet, ponsel, dan mantelㅡ lalu mengekori seungwoo menuju kamarnya yang hanya berjarak dua kamar dari milik jinhyuk.

si lee melepaskan tawa renyah saat melihat meja kecil yang ada di tengah ruang kosong di kamar seungwoo sudah diisi dengan beragam makanan. pun, ada dekorasi yang sedikit meriah di sana. jinhyuk sedikit bingung, mereka sebenarnya akan merayakan ulang tahun atau merayakan malam natal? mungkin keduanya. sebab di atas meja bukan hanya ada kue dan lilin ulang tahun, tapi juga pohon natal kecil yang berkilau dan lampu natal yang berpendar di sekeliling meja. seungwoo bahkan menempelkan tanaman _mistletoe kecil_ di pintunya tadi.

"kak, kau merayakan natal?"

"hm? tidak juga," seungwoo menjawab seraya melepaskan mantelnya dan melempar ke atas ranjang. begitu pula jinhyuk yang sudah menyampirkan mantel cokelatnya ke kursi di dekat dapur. "tapi hanya ada hiasan natal yang tersisa di toko, jadi kubeli saja." jinhyuk kembali melempar tawa renyah. pemuda di hadapannya terlihat begitu sederhana sekaligus rumit.

keduanya kini duduk berhadapan, bersila dengan meja kecil yang ramai sebagai sekat. jinhyuk sebenarnya tak tahu apa inti dari maksud seungwoo yang meminta ditemani di hari ulang tahunnya. ia hanya menunggu. menunggu sang tuan rumah untuk memulai pesta.

"bisa tolong nyanyikan lagu ulang tahun?" jinhyuk mengangguk, sementara seungwoo sibuk menyalakan lilin ulang tahunnya. si lee sedikit canggung sebab hanya ada suaranya yang terdengar di ruangan itu. ia bukan orang yang pandai bernyanyi, tapi melihat respon seungwoo yang senang-senang saja, rasanya jinhyuk turut gembira.

lagu ulang tahun sudah dinyanyikan, cahaya lilin sudah mati ditiup, dan kue sudah di potong. kini seungwoo dan jinhyuk duduk bersisian dengan punggung menempel pada tepi ranjang. waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat empat dua. ada kaleng minuman soda di masing-masing tangan sementara kue masih tersisa lebih dari setengah. kata seungwoo jika jinhyuk mau, ia boleh mengambil lagi, lantas sisanya akan ia simpan untuk dimakan kembali esok hari.

"kenapa kau tadi belum tidur?" pertanyaan seungwoo memecah keheningan yang ada.

"baru selesai mengerjakan tugas. lagipula aku memang terbiasa tidur larut." jinhyuk menjawab, kemudian kembali meneguk minumannya.

"jangan terlalu sering tidur malam, jinhyuk." si lee terkekeh pelan, lantas mengangguk. entah kenapa setelah satu ritual perayaan ulang tahun sederhana itu rasanya mereka menjadi dekat. jauh lebih dekat.

"kenapa tidak pulang, kak?" jinhyuk balik bertanya. tangannya sibuk menggoyangkan kaleng yang sudah hampir kosong di tangannya.

"aku sedang mencari kerja, melamar ke sana-sini. sulit menyelinap untuk pulang, jadi ya sudah aku tidak pulang saja sekalian. kau sendiri?"

"ah, begitu. aku lebih karena tugas, apalagi kelompok yang ... ugh, tidak main-main banyaknya." seungwoo terkekeh melihat jinhyuk yang kesal pada kehidupan mahasiswanya. karena itu saat jinhyuk melanjutkan kisah mengenai kawan sekelompoknya, ia mendengarkan dengan baik. cerita itu berlanjut pada percakapan mengenai kehidupan asmara masing-masing. seungwoo yang sibuk dengan kegiatan himpunan hingga akhir masa kuliahnya membuat ia tak sempat mencari kekasih. sementara jinhyuk yang memang belum tertarik memulai hubungan asmara dengan pria atau wanita manapun.

lantas celetukan seungwoo tentang; "kau pernah berciuman?" menjadi penutup obrolan mereka. sebab wajah memerah dan gelengan cepat ia dapat dari jinhyuk.

jinhyuk melirik dan menemukan jam digital di nakas seungwoo sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh enam. rupanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat. hari ulang tahun seungwoo hanya tersisa setengah jam.

pertanyaan terakhir seungwoo terngiang di kepalanya. ia menoleh pada pemuda di sisinya yang entah memperhatikan apa di lantai dekat pintu kamar mandi. "kak," panggilnya pelan. tapi seungwoo menoleh dengan kecepatan berlebih. "kau pernah berciuman?"

semu merah di telinga dan anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban. jinhyuk pun mengangguk. ia meletakkan kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong di dekat kaki dan menatap seungwoo. "ulang tahunmu hanya tersisa setengah jam, tapi aku tidak membawa hadiah. jadi ..." jinhyuk tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebab bibirnya sudah ia tekan pada bibir seungwoo. ciuman itu menjadi hadiah dari jinhyuk.

ciumannya sangat amatir, bahkan lebih mirip sebuah kecupan dibanding ciuman. jinhyuk hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir seungwoo. dan begitu singkat hingga seungwoo pun tak sempat memberi reaksi. kentara sekali ia belum berpengalaman. tapi ucapan terima kasih yang bertubi dari seungwoo begitu ia melepas ciumannya, membuat hati jinhyuk menghangat.

"selamat ulang tahun, kak seungwoo."

sederhana sekali. pesta ulang tahun seungwoo malam itu begitu sederhana. tapi rasanya begitu hangat meski suhu di luar jendela mampu membuat tubuh menggigil. lantas setelah hari berlalu ㅡdi sisi meja kecil yang belum dibereskan, dengan selimut membungkus tubuh jangkung merekaㅡ keduanya saling mendekap di atas karpet kamar seungwoo.

tapi rasanya hangat. hangat sekali.

...

"jinhyuk, sudah selesai belum?" jinhyuk terperanjat begitu mendengar suara di belakang punggungnya. lembar foto itu segera ia selipkan kembali di salah satu buku miliknya. buku yang kemungkinan besar takkan dibuka oleh sang kekasih.

"jinhyuk? lama sekali. perlu kubantu?" pria lee itu menoleh, menggeleng pelan sambil memamerkan senyum. "sudah hampir selesai, kak." ia menjawab sambil menunjukkan buku di dalam kardus yang hanya tersisa beberapa buah. pria di hadapannya hanya menjawab dengan senyum. ia mengulurkan tangan.

"ayo makan dulu. ayam goreng pesanan kita sudah sampai."

jinhyuk menyambut uluran tangan itu. sambil mengikuti sang kekasih yang membawanya menuju ruang makan, jinhyuk masih menatal rak bukunya. mengingat-ingat buku yang harus ia jaga agar tak jatuh ke tangan kekasihnya dan membuat pria yang lebih tua menemukan foto yang ia ambil tiga tahun lalu.

sebab, jinhyuk akan malu sekali jika seungwoo, sang kekasih membaca catatan yang ia bubuhkan di belakang foto itu.

...

**selamat ulang tahun, kak. panjang umur, serta sehat dan bahagia selalu. maaf ya, aku mencuri foto kue ulang tahunmu setelah kau tidur. aku ingin mencuri foto wajahmu, tapi rasanya tak sopan sekali. tapi aku ingin menyimpan kenangan tentang hari ini, jadi aku mencetak foto kue ulang tahunmu saja. tak apa kan?**

**sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun, kak seungwoo.**

**24 desember 2016**

**ps. aku tak punya kekasih karena sejujurnya aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tak berani mengatakannya hehe :p**

• E N D •

_habede, bang. doa baik semoga menyertaimu selalu:D_


End file.
